kadee's hilarious story
by inuyashaloves kagome4ever
Summary: inuyasha and kagome go to her world to do something and end up with much much more if you want to no what you have to read good luck kikyo lovers do noy read because i hate her so ya she dies and koga gets told off 1st story
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha and kagome were sitting in the tree outside kaede's hutin the fudeal era talking."thanks kagome i needed that"inuyasha was being kind and caring towards her and it kinda freaked out."your welcome."she said not knowing what he would say next."if it wasnt for you breaking the jewel then none of this would have happ..wait what i meant was..."but it was to late kagome was pissed at him.WHAT if YOU wouldnt have been a JERK none of this would have happened!"kagome yelled.i know wait what me youre the one who couldnt shoot!'now he was pissed.i cant wait tell i get the jewel back so i can go to hell with ...uhoh"inuyasha has done it now kagome was crying ."im being used .i knew it inuyasha im out of here DONT YOU DARE FOLLOW ME SIT!"she was now on the ground."inuyasha...you are stupid i hope you are happy in hell with kikyo.''she went home,to bed and cryed until she went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

.''i am stupid.''inuyasha said juming into the well.kagome woke up to find herself in... the fudeal era 'what the..'kagome couldnt finish because someone behinf her was 'purring...inuyasha'she was not has happy as she would have been.''oh ya tomarrow is my 17th birthday and the 2 year anaversary of the day i meet inuyasha."kagome sighed.inuyasha woke up and heard her say it but said nothing not wanting to ruin the moment.kagome turned around and saw inuyasha awake."inuyasha good morning."she said smiling."huh good morning.listen kagome im sarry for hwat i said yesterday i was well you know uh... what im trying to say is um...well um...hehe uh..."inuyasha was stumped he couldnt say sorry to her ."its ok inuyasha i know lets get down before sango,miroku,or shippo sees us."she was about to get down when inuyasha stopped her."no one is here sango went to her villiage for a few days and miroku went with her,shippoand the old hag went to another villiage to treat someones wounds and heal the weak so its you and me only."inuyasha said i one breath pulling her back in his lap."oh well lets go back and i can fix up your favorite raman."kagome know he would get down for that."hold on!"inuyasha said to her.a little later koga showed up."kagome what are you doing feeding that dog breathed,muttface inutrasha!"said the supid wolf koga.(i hate koga sorry on with the story)"wolf you better leave kagome alone if she wants to feed me she can she doesnt need you telling her what to do!"inuyasha yelled."inuyasha sit.koga 1 his nasme is INUYASHA so say it right.2 leave him alone about being dog demoni am acturally glad he one because he has cute dog ears.3 I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!"kagome finished and stared at two very suprised men.k...ka...kago...kagome...i...what...wow!''was all eaither of them could say.''sorry koga i doont love you but i do want to be your friend .so stop and be with ayame she loves you.''kagome said.you're right sorry kagome.inuyasha im sorry too.''koga said he kissed kagome good bye for good on the cheek and left saying"bye see you two later.''"poor koga i hope i didnt make him cry.''kagome said."keh!'was all inuyasha would say he knew she did."inuyasha be nice to koga he said he was sorry so just accept it."kagome said kindly.inuyasha was not to happy.''no he kidnapped you,called you HIS woman,and kissed you so no!''inuyasha yelled. kagome had an idea and was possetive it would work."please inwyasha for me?''she put on the whole puppy dog face.inuyasha couldnt say no to her he loved her and didnt want her upset.''ok fine whench.'' 'im in huge trouble why do i get myself into these things!'he thought.''k night inuyasha and thanks inwyasha.''she had to giggle at this witch mad him blush.kagome .''he started .kagome turned around waiting for him to finish.''uh...night see you in the morning i guess.'' ' i am so STUPID!'inuyasha thought(i agree 100 back to the story)kagome was confused. ''k night...

well sorry it toke to long to update ive been busy with school.i decided at the beginning and and of each chapter a talking session so you the readers could talk to the cast. hope you enjoy just review and tell me if you would like to talk or ask ? and i will make them answer.  
inuyasha:you cant make me answer any ? bitch  
kadee(me):oh ya inuyasha sit  
inuyasha:(slams on to floor)how did you do that  
kadee:powers my friend powers  
kagome :you told him to sit  
inuyasha(slams on floor yet again)kagome you knew ow  
kagome:ya  
miroku:hello everynoe any grils out there care to bare...  
sango:monk(slaps him in face with a giant hand i gave her)thanks kadee  
kadee:no problem  
kikyo:(kikhoe is more like it)where am i?  
me:shut up kikhoe i hate you  
kikhoe:well i never  
me:(kadee)never had a chance with a guy oh wait you are noe my bad(no offence to anyone)  
kikhoe:i hate you  
me:god i hate you to bitch read and review


	3. kill kikyo

kadee:hey sorry its been a time since i up dated  
inuyasha:who cares hurry up bitch  
kadee:WHAT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
inuyasha:(slams on ground hard)  
kagome:(looks at inuyasha)he called you a bitch kadee?  
kadee:yep  
kagome:he will never learn  
kikyo(kikhoe):ya but he is steal going to hell with me hehe take that bitch slut kagome  
kadee:oh no she did NOT just cuse kagome oh hell no (picks up giant hammer)prepare to DIE  
inuyasha:wait kadee  
kadee:WHAT I BUSY  
inuyasha:(pulls out another giant hammer)i want to help kill her  
kadee:ok but you have to wait till after the chapter  
inuyasha:ok hurry up  
kadee:i will  
kagome: here is the story

(last time)  
kagome .''he started .kagome turned around waiting for him to finish.''uh...night see you in the morning i guess.'' ' i am so STUPID!'inuyasha thought(i agree 100 back to the story)kagome was confused. ''k night...  
(now)  
''thank you inuyasha.huh soul collectoes kikyo is here inuyasha go see here night''kagome was a little sad.''no ive had enough of her im not going besides no one is here a demon could attack us and youll be asleep and im NOT taking that risk.''he was serious about this.''inuyasha you would rather stay here and protect her then come see me?''said kikyowho came frfom out of the blue.''yes kikyo i did love back then but you wnted me to turn human kagome doesnt care if im hanyou,demon,or human and has stayed by my side no matter what whaw i mean is kikyo im NOT going to hell with you fate didnt want us together .''(wow inuyasha that was cold hearted)''inu...inuyasha''they stutered.'' ok inuyasha kagome be nice and take care of him.''kikyo said .kagome was confused more than ever.''ok i will.im going to bed night.'' kagome said.she left it to that and went to sleep.''inuyasha dont hurt her she she cares about you bye''kikyo said before she left.''thank you kikyo.''inuyasha said before he went in to protrct his secert (not so secert)love.he looked over to her and to him she looked like a perfect angel and he was glad he could spend time with her.inuyasha NEVER wants her to leave him.later that night inuyasha was having a peaceful dream until''ahhhhhh!''  
kadee:and stop it there.  
inuyasha :finally(about to attack kikhoe)  
kadee:sit you have to wait  
inuyasha: hurry up  
kadee:ok ok hey readers hope you liked the chap. inuyasha is being very impatiant over here he wants to kill  
kikhoe for cuseing kagome and so do i  
kagome can i help  
kadee:sure kags  
kags(kagome form now on)thanks  
inuyasha:kags what the hell kind of name is that???  
kadee:her nickname yasha  
inuyasha call me that again  
kadee:its your nickname deal with it  
inuyasha:bitch  
kadee:sit  
sango:hey  
kadee:hey want to help to kill kikhoe with us sure  
shippo,miroku,sheshomaru:can we help  
kadee:sure you can  
(veryont dog piles kikhoe)  
kadee:well there you go read and review now if you will escuse me i have to kill kikhoe bye save some for me guys (jumps in)  
rin:there busy right at the moment so i will say it read and reveiw and dont for get the ? byez everyone


	4. the scream

kadee:hi sorry it took so long to update i sware i HATE school its a hells hole for us kids really anyway i unforunitly do not own inuyasha but i do own this story  
kags:ya kadee wheres inuyasha?  
kadee:down stairs finishing kikyo off bringing her back and then killing her again  
kags:good  
inuyasha:hey im done heres your sword back  
kadee:thanks  
inuyasha:you too that was fun)  
kadee:glad well we have a guest her she is demondog113  
demondog113:hi  
kadee:hey inu gang say hi  
miroku:hi would  
demondog113:dont u dare ask me 2 bare your child u nasty fucking perv  
sango:well said  
demondog113:thank u  
inuyasha:whatever it just means 1 more bitch around  
demondog113:what wasa that u jackass?(holds up a dog wistle)  
inuyasha:nothing bye  
kadee:good job demondog113  
demondog113:ya wheres kikhoe at i want to kill her  
kadee:down in the basement here(hands demondog113 healing sword)shes dead right now just go down and kill her all you want  
demondog113:thanks this will be fun for me (goes down to basement and u can hear distent screams)  
kikhoe:hi who r u?  
demondog113:die u bitch u r such a slut u whore  
kadee:hoho well while demondog113 is busy u can read the story

(last time)  
''thank you kikyo.''inuyasha said before he went in to protrct his secert (not so secert)love.he looked over to her and to him she looked like a perfect angel and he was glad he could spend time with her.inuyasha NEVER wants her to leave him.later that night inuyasha was having a peaceful dream until''ahhhhhh!''  
(now)  
kagome yelled waking a sleeping now pissed half demon."why the hell did you scream like that wench''inuyasha screamed.''huh oh did i wake you inuyasha?sorry i had a bad dream and sreamed.i didnt mean to.''inuyasha's eyes sofened when she said this.''it's ok just go back to sleep.''inuyasha couldn't help but not scream he didn't want to hurt her .''i can't sleep mom would hold me in her arms and rock me back and forth until i fell back asleep.''she sighed and was about to lay down but two arms wraped around her.kagome turned around to see inuyasha as he started to rock her back and forth.''inuyasha thank you''kagome said before she fell asleep '' your welcome and want you to know i love you.''inuyasha said unown to him kagome was awake and heard it.

kadee:im so so so so sorry but i have to go to school damn school burn to hell  
demondog113:ya burn to hell  
kadee:i thought u were beating kikhoe  
demondog113:i am i can do both cant i  
kadee:ya i guess well i have to go r and r here let me help u kill her  
demondog113:ok  
kadee and demondog113:bye every1 r and r


	5. marsmellow

kadee:hi were back sry it took so long someone i wont name(stares at inu)broke my computer

inuyasha:i didnt do it

kadee:yes u did sit dont lie to me sesshomaru sai... FLUFFY!

sesshomaru:oh shit i never get called fluffy by kadee unless she's pissed uhho

kadee:FLUFFY UR DEAD GET BACK HERE sesshomaru:no way kadee:ug oh ya shesshomaru(i say sweetly...to sweetly)

sesshomaru:oh shit now kadee i didnt mean to ug hahaha

kadee:sesshomaru hahaha marshmallow marshmallow marshmallow

sesshomaru:ow

kadee:now thats done here is some1 who hates kikhoe please welcome payton

payton:hi KIKHOE DIE

kadee:uh thanks payton,anyway we have more people 2 come join us 2 kill kikhoe and here they r my friends crystal and demondog113 (they come here with my powers)

kadee:hey

crystal:hey watz up

kadee:nothing crystal this is demondog113,demondog113 this is crystal

crystal:hey

demondig113:hi

kadee:anyway where was i oh ya FLUFFY marshmellow marshmellow marshmellow im bored demondog113 would u like 2 finish it 4 me

Demondog113:sure

Sesshomaru: she can use it 2

Kadee:ya so can any guest

Inuyasha:what about me

Kadee:no just me and kagome inuyasha

Inuyasha:good

Kadee: so crystal want 2 help us kill kikhoe with me demondog113 and peyton

Crystal: sure

Demondog113: k well while we kill her u just read kadee owns nothing but the story line

(Last time) Kagome turned around to see inuyasha as he started to rock her back and forth.''Inuyasha thank you''kagome said before she fell asleep '' your welcome and want you to know i love you.''Inuyasha said unknown to him kagome was awake and heard it.

(Now) The next morning kagome woke up to find herself sitting upwards on someone's lap "huh why id inuyasha holding me and rocking me? Oh ya I had a bad dream, woke up and inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep but before I did I think I heard him say he loved me? Oh well.'' kagome was happy that he was being nice to her even if the others were gone. "I'm 17 today I hope inuyasha will let me go home.'' She thought out loud. "Not a chance you're staying here missy.'' Inuyasha said after her heard her. "But inuyasha I'll only be gone for today please.'' "No you are staying I don't want you too get hurt.'' inuyasha stated. "What if you came too?'' kagome wasn't about to lose. "Keh fine wench'' inuyasha had already planned ahead. He know it was her birthday because she had told him before that when they had met it was on her birthday and that day was today.(kadee: wow inuyasha does have a brain if only he would use it more huh oh well we all can't have what we want inuyasha: I do use my brain kadee: if you did you would know more then what you do now) "I love it when she is sad she looks so cute and I get a kiss for being nice score" inuyasha said. kagome looked at him questionally "what! Wait did I say that out loud uhoh." "Yes you did inuyasha."Kagome walked up to him gently kissed him on the cheek and left a puzzled half demon.kagome poped her heard in the door to see him standing there.she went in and toke his hand "come on lets go"kagome said dragging him to the well. "lets go kagome."inuyasha jumped into the well and they were taken by the blueish purpleish light.when they got there her mom hugged her. "welcome home kagome.inuyasha good to see you again." Said kagome's mom.then they heard someone call for kagome. It was hojo(kadee: grr hojo is so dead)

Kadee: sry but that's it for now

Demondog113:marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow marsmallow I'm getting bored too

Kadee:wow demondog113 do u think u over did it a little

Demondog113:no

Crystal:right anyway can we go kill kikhoe now

Payton:sure come on

Kadee:what a minute ok r and r who wants to help

Every1:we do

Kadee:k well we need 2 go kill kikhoe again

Inuyasha:hurry up

Kadee:im coming im coming god help me

Crystal:lets go kikhoe is going down

Kadee:ya byez every1


	6. goodbye kikyo hojo you idiot

Kadee-hey sry 4 not riting moved to tennessee and had no I have a laptop thanks 2 my friend shelby thanks shelby I no my readers tahnk u

Shelby-urwelcome can I kill kikyo now

Kadee-sure

Kikyo-bitch

Kadee-what did u call me u stupid ass bitch!go to fucking hell were u belong u no good claypotted whore!

Newtgirl-hi

Kadee-hey kikyo is iin the basment go on down demondog113 is already down there

Nwetgirl-k

Kikyo-help me!(on her knees begging

Kadee-no way!DIE!

Inuyasha-on with the story don't forget me

Inuyasha was mad as hell when he saw kagome talking to francly he hated him because he could smell the lust hojo(hobo)had for kagome.

"hey hojo how ar………."hojo stoped kagome by kissing her which in turn pissed inuyasha off."get your nasty fucking lips of my kagome before I beat the living heel out of you!"hojo was well scared and ran for his however was shocked and happy."inuyasha what did you just say"asked kagome with a sly simle."ummm…………"inuyasha couldn't believe he said that out loud.'shit'he thought."its ok inuyasha im not mad im well…………………………im glad you said that because I well i……………………….um…….i know you loveme!"kagome said."what how I never said anything like that"

"yes you did last night when you held me I heard you"

"oh damn you werent supposed to hear that oh well now you know kagome I love you I have ever since I met you when you freed me from tha sacred tree."inuyasha said scared.

"that's good because I love you too inuyasha "kagome said while walking up to him to kiss him when……………………………………..

Kadee-sry every1 I gotta stop 2 sleep.

Kikyo-thank…..

Kadee-shut the fuck up no 1 luvs u u stuid ass whore!go 2 hell damn it!

Newtgirl-hey kadee

Kadee-ya

Newtgirl-weres sesshomaru?

Kadee-well………..

(in the land of cute bunnies and unicorns and sugar)

Fluffy-HELP MEE!KADEE IM SRY I DID WAT I DID JUST HELP ME!

Kadee-not until next chapter

Newtgirl- well rand r

Kadee-you Side try 2 updae as soon as I can.u c im having some guy problems I like this guy and when he found out he was nice 2 me then 3 days later was an said he loved me 2,gave me his girlfriends #,then said I was his girlfriend when his best friend cuzed me out!y does he not c I love was my friend but I just don't know name is dillion by the donagreechee if ur reading this u r a complete asshole b cuz of how u treated me all I did well……….i didn't do anything!guyz suck! Bye!


End file.
